Aircraft axles may have an undercut between the bearing lands, e.g., for weight reduction or other design considerations. Assembly and installation or removal of a wheel assembly onto such an axle may subject the axle and bearing assembly to damage such as dislodging of the bearing assembly. Damage may occur, for example, as the bearing assembly tilts and impacts the axle undercut or bearing lands. This may lead to bearing failures, damaged wheels and/or lost wheels.